User blog:ShineKuzu/Mechanic Innovation: Same Batch/Set Bonus(!?)
Mechanic Innovation: Same Batch/Set Bonus! 'What is this mechanic?' Brave Frontier all gets down to team composition and strategy. It is very interesting how many of the players in this game now go for monotype for the mechanic, Elemental Paradigm, which grants many stat bonuses. Well, I recommend a new type of mechanic: Set Bonus! Essentially, it would work in a similar fashion: having all characters of the same type of set would get you a special bonus applied to all of the characters. Of course, they have to be all of the same set. The bonuses increase as one goes from Omni to Omni+3. 'Example #1: Sphere Originators' (can't find image :() The Sphere Originators set contains Zegstia, Wintia, Daltisk, Liminate, Amadream, and Roglizer. A possible bonus for them could be: All at least Omni: +20% all parameters, +10% critical hit chance, +30% spark and critical damage, 5% damage reduction All at least Omni+: +30% all parameters, +15% critical hit chance, +50% spark and critical damage, 10% damage reduction, increases elemental damage by 25% All at least Omni+2: +50% all parameters, +25% critical hit chance, +70% spark and critical damage, 15% damage reduction, increases elemental damage by 25%, increases normal hit amount All at least Omni+3: +80% all parameters, +40% critical hit chance, +100% spark and critical damage, 25% damage reduction, increases elemental damage by 25%, increases normal hit amount, greatly boosts BB gauge when attacked and greatly boosts BB gauge every turn These could be too overpowered, but since you must have all 6 sphere originators and no Elemental Paradigm bonus, it may be balanced due to the idea that certain leaders skills are monotype or specific types (e.g Xenon, Son of Elysia buffs Light/Dark types), only the stat values should be changed. 'Example #2: Guilty Gear' As of this moment that I am writing this, the Guilty Gear event is underway and there are 8 characters out, including Leo, Dizzy, Jack O', and others. Since you can't have all 8 on a squad at once, any 6 'of these would apply for this mechanic. The buffs could be different for these characters, such as having HP restoration effects instead of increasing normal hit amount, and maybe the parameter boosts could be greater for lower-cost units. 'Example #3: Six Heroes The Six Heroes are rarely used these days, due to having such low battle stats, despite being useful in certain situations (e.g Magress anti-nuke, Selena has arena potential). If we were to give massive buffs to having all of these characters on a team, it would greatly improved their reliability. Say we gave Omni level a 60% parameter buff, going to 140% after Omni+3. Then these heroes may be able to match the utilization of even the strongest monotype teams, giving a new level of competition to Brave Frontier. This is just an idea, but I would like to see how this mechanic would do in-game. I feel like if Gumi were to add this mechanic, there would be more people trying all different types of low-cost characters in battles. I'd really appreciate some feedback on this mechanic! Category:Blog posts